FREE Will
by Tsutsuhyakari
Summary: Unit 3S seeks the truth and finds out that YoRha is hiding things. In pursuit of this truth, she leaves behind a squad-a family. Though Monika want's to know all there is, she knows full well that her actions affect more than just herself. Sometimes, the connections you make are more important than the truth.
1. A nother Failure

**[3S]**

"Unit 3S."

"What is it?"

"You are approaching an abandoned city."

"I see that." I run as fast as my 'programmed' legs allow me to. My hair and cape flowing behind. My pod, floating beside me, keeping up with my furious dash. Entering and running by the muted colors and buildings.

"How far is Unit 9E?" I ask as I skid and make a sharp turn through the ruined, damaged streets.

"She has jumped up onto a building nearby. Her signal isn't far."

I nod as I continue to run from my pursuer.

 _She's always been extremely steadfast in her missions._

For a split moment my mind leaves the present situation, and flick back to the days where it wasn't like this. Where we were allies, a squad- _friends._

 _Too Bad._

That thought left me as fast as it came as I saw purple hair crash down and land in front of me. I skid to a stop and stare at the figure who has somehow gotten ahead of me.

She stands and flips her hair back. Her black visor covering her eyes. The two hair pins sitting in her hair nicely, almost like relics.

Her white pod joining at her side. Pulling her sword from her back she points it at me, readying her stance.

"3S." she said, coldly.

"Yuri." I reply, not bothering with the assignment names.

"Do not call me by that name."

"Why not?" I started, resoluting into taking out my sword as well. "I was the one who gave it to you."

Yuri's cold facade had faded, she clenches her teeth, and her arm twitches. I could see the inner war she's fighting. It makes me empathize with her- if only for a moment.

Her feet move, as she lunges herself at me. I step back and block her to my best ability. I can't win against her in a battle of brawn. I know this.

 _She was built for this after all._

"3S." Her voice was shaky, weighed with conflicting emotions. Her arms clenching the sword clashed with my own. As she began to win over me.

"Just...stop this. What could you gain from this path?"

I manage to jump away and roll. But once I was on my knees her sword was brought down in my face as I quickly blocked it again.

"You and I both know, I can't turn back now." Managing to get her off I jump back again, as we slash and dodge a bit before entering another brutal clash.

" _They_ wouldn't let me."

"You know we would still accept you back. You still have a home. You still-"

I steady my ground as I giggle hollowly.

"You wouldn't understand, Yuri."

Our clash breaks as Yuri clicks her tongue. I take the opportunity to dodge and throw my cloak into her figure. She stabs through it but gets tangled in the dirtied fabric for a moment. I take the chance-

 _Hack!_

As soon as she throws it off of herself I manage to enter her programming. I worked myself around the vital things and simply turned off her limb movement.

As soon as I was down she fell limp to the ground. She struggled and grunted against the hacking restraints. I walk over, knowing she can't do anything, and retrieve my dark cloak. Wrapping it back over myself and my long hair.

"Monika…"

"Pod 057." I say to my pod. It beeps in response.

"Contact Unit 12M anonymously and tell her of Unit 9E's injuries."

I hear it beep more and I knew that Natsuki and Sayori will make quick work of getting out here. I have to move.

I lift the hood over my head once more and turn to Yuri, who still struggles to get up.

"Monika!"

"I'm sorry." And I run off, hearing Yuri scream my name one last time.

 **[12M]**

The message had came to me while I finished frosting the cupcakes. Somehow Sayori and I had found decent ingredients, enough for 4 cupcakes.

 _We still make 4. Always 4._

My eyes flash to the group photo sitting on the nearby counter. It was a photo of the squad, a piece of it ripped off. Making the picture of 4 into a makeshift picture of 3.

It just occurs to me my pod was talking to me.

"Unit 12M an anonymous message has came through."

"What's it say?" I say as I lick the frosting a little, liking the sweet flavor.

"The message says: Unit 9E had been found on the ground of the nearby abandoned city she's turned off."

"WHAT?!YURI?!" I practically dropped the ladle in my hand. I quickly run to the door and slip on my black shoes.

"Sayori!"

I see my friend come in rushing in from the back room of the repair shop.

"Huh?!"

"Yuri's hurt! We gotta go!" I quickly grab my tool box and bolt through the door, leaving Sayori to follow.

Yuri was acting pretty weird this morning, and she said she would be right back. But if this was gonna happen-!

"Yuri's strong she should be okay!"

Sayori's words caught up to me- _as optimistic as ever._

We reached the abandoned town and ran through the streets. I knew instantly when I saw a flash of purple.

 _Yuri!_

I rush over to her with Sayori beside me, all we heard was sad sobs. Kneeling down, I quickly opened my tool box.

"It's okay, Yuri! Sayori and I are here! I'll fix you up!"

"She got away, again." the words came out of Yuri in broken sobs.

Sayori and I tilt our heads. I reached the take her black visor off of her eyes., revealing tearful purple orbs. She sniffs and closes her eyes.

"She got away."

 _Oh._

Sayori looked down and I wipe Yuri's eyes. I bit my lip attempting to hold back the emotion welling up inside me.

 _Not again._

"It's okay. Let's get you fixed up."

 _Our 4 is still just 3._

 **[A/N] Guess who randomly got an idea to make a crossover! I really like this idea! And I hope it entertains everyone! I'll try to make as concise of a story as I can. Also no I'm not following Automata's story. I'm winging it like usually! Anyways, See you next chapter!**


	2. B lissful Amnesia

**[9E]**

 _She got away…!_

I laid on Natsuki's work table, staring at the ceiling. My heart pounds, as I follow her instructions whenever she tells me to move a limb. As usually she worked efficiently and perfectly. While Unit 3S ran through my mind.

 _Or….Monika._

It has been a full year since she's left our squad and since I've been assigned the mission to terminate her.

It's a torn feeling, a rotten feeling. Knowing that Monika left us and I have to be the one to-

 _It's a torn feeling._

We don't fully understand why Monika left us. And Sayori doesn't even have any of the memories of Monika leaving us. Natsuki seems to be normal but I can tell the thought has always weighed on her. And the habit of making food and equipment for 4 is still prominent. And me-

 _It tortures me every day._

"Alright, there ya go!"

Natsuki had a cheery smile as she places her hands on her waist. I sit up and look down to my gloved hands. Clenching and unclenching my fist.

"The hack wasn't really that tough so it was a pretty quick fix."

"I see, I appreciate it Natsuki."

She gives me a big grin and puts away her tools. Even though she smiles at me I can't help but regret my failure. How I failed to even at least talk to Monika.

"Hey Yuri?" Natsuki started.

I turn to her and climb down from the work table.

"Don't...Don't beat yourself up about it ok." She looks down, and crosses her arms.

"Monika made her own decisions….ok? And...even though I'm still really mad at her. I-" She mumbled the last part under her breath.

I tilt my head "What was that Natsuki?"

"Nothing!" She had raised her head, face a bring pink as she quickly turns around and picks up her tool box.

"I'm gonna go work on some more things!"She bolts out and Runs to her shop. As I'm left alone in the maintenance room, I resolute to getting some more rest, before I try to do anything else.

 _She'd be far away by now._

 **[6F]**

 _Monika….Monika…_

"Unit 6F, your pulse has raised 30%. Do you need repair?"

"H-huh? Oh no! I'm okay!"

Even though I don't have any particular memories of my past model. That name still rings in my head. It brings me a lot of emotions. I feel sad, and lonely. But it makes my pulse raise, as I continuously tell my pod to ignore it.

I look down to the ripped picture, te part of only the missing android. Her long brown hair, tied up by a long black bow. And her eyes being a glamorously green.

 _I want to know her….again possibly._

"Pod?"

It beeps in response to me.

"Is there any files on Unit 3S?"

"Scanning files."

I wait as I sit on my bed and rub the torn photo once more. My feet wiggling to an imaginary beat as I wait for the answer.

"Unit 3S, currently a missing Rogue Unit. Wanted for termination. She's a scanner unit, used for hacking and information gathering."

"Is that all?"

"In the recorded files, yes."

 _This was gonna be harder than I thought._

Yuri says that she's always on a mission to get 3S, and Natsuki always avoids my questions. At this point the only way to look for answers is from 3S herself.

But as Yuri had said, she got away. She seems to be pretty elusive, With even Yuri not able to catch her. I barely Imagine that I can.

 _But it's worth a shot!_

I look around my room, shiny bottles littered on my floor and on my dressers. They hold different knick knacks and a couple of bugs I've caught. I stand and slip my boots on, never bothering to zip them up.

 _I'll pack up tonight, and eat. And when Natsuki and Yuri are resting I'll head out!_

Resolve fills me as I grab a bag, Putting a few empty bottles and some healing things in the bag. I put it in the corner and make my way to the living quarters.

Natsuki pulled some food from the oven. I couldn't tell what it was, but Natsuki had always had a thing for baking. She said that she discovered the old world's recipes and so she began to cook and bake.

I skip over and sit at the table, Yuri already there and sipping her usual tea.

"What's for dinner?"

"A pie!" Natsuki called out proudly, dropping it onto the table with a thud. She comes over and sits with us, I lunge forward and grab one of the already sliced pieces. And once we all had a piece and started to eat there was still one left.

 _She cut it into fours again._

The pie was delicious! And sweet! If I could've I would've stuffed it into a bottle. But then I couldn't eat it.

After a sweet dinner and talking with Yuri and Natsuki. I faked that I was gonna sleep early. I laid in my room for a couple of hours as I waited for the repair shop to go silent. I took this chance and wrote a note for my dear friends.

 _Dear Natsuki and Yuri,_

 _I went out to do some missions. I'm sorry to worry you, but I knew you wouldn't let me go alone. Wish me luck!_

 _Sayori_

I wasn't sure if I should tell them the truth but I reluctantly lied in the letter. It was for the best, they would be mad either way. And as long as I played it cool they wouldn't know the difference.

 _I don't deserve their worry anyway._

And at that, I grabbed the bag and silently but quickly jumped out my window. I take off and dash towards the closer village.

 _I'll find you Monika…!_

 **[A/N] Oh noo. Sayori babyyyy. She shouldn't be running on her own. Its ok Yuri, Monika isn't going to be an easy one to get. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! See you next chapter!**


End file.
